Bad Plus Bad Equal Good
by xx-butterflyofthenight-xx
Summary: Bella is very aggressive and her parents cant deal with her so they decide to send her to live with their friends.The Cullen,what happens when Edwards just as aggressive? over dramatic characters,violence. Don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

**My names Bella Swan,I hate you,I dont care if you hate me.**

**I hate everything, even my life ,and nothing will ever change that.I blame my parents for that and anyone else that is happy.**

**I am 17 years old and havent had one boyfriend my entire life , probably because they're scared of me...cowards.There has not been one friend in my life since I was fourteen and I like it that way...Besides friends are people just looking to get some dirt on you so they can spread it around the school,and make your life a living hell,but I dont give them that chance,even my 'parents' have givin up on trying to talk to me .**

**I always keep a wall up ,most people might think that im emotionally damaged because of the way my parents have acted in the past --**

_**Flash back**_

_**my mother slapped my father across the face after he shoved me to the ground. **_

_**"How dare you touch my daughter ,you bastered!" she screamed at him.**_

_**Charlie smirked and produced a knife from behind his back , pionting it to mom.**_

_**"Now Renee ,its okay..." He inched the knife closer." Slap her and I'll let you live.." I watched in horror as my mom came over and slaped me hard across the face.I cried out and my dad dropped the knife wrapping his arms around mom and kissed her,**_

_**" Good Girl" He said kissing her agian,I pulled myself up the stairs and made it to my bed before falling into a nightmare induced sleep..**_

_**End of flashback**_

**I havent been emotionly danmaged I'm just pissed is all and that night was the only time I had cried for 10 years,it is weakness and weakness is unexceptable.And to think all of this happened because my father was a stupid drunk!**

**I dont like talking to anyone ,mainly because they are not worth my time,but I will fight anyone and I have a horrible temper as well,but who cares thats my image, deal with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Laying on my bed listening to the screaming rock in the background I dont really like rock ,but it shows people I dont like to be bothered,in a weird way,so I endure it. I heard my peice of shit father call me.Reluctantly, I sat up and grabed my knife off the side table,stuffing it in my hoodie I walked down stairs.**

**My **_**mother**_** and**_** father**_** were sitting on the couch and they asked me to join them.I declined the request saying I would rather burn in hell.**

**I knew somthing was up,after I was brought to the police station last week for stabbing a dude in the arm,Renee and Charlie have been more distant then normal,and when I'd look at them they'd hurrily look away,shame in their eyes.**

**"Bella , your father and I love you and we're worried about you...so we are sending you to live with Dr.Cullen and his family,maybe he can help you, because we cant,he and his family have offered to take you in and give you a calmer enviorment as Mrs Cullen said ,we think it might help you." My mother said quietly,I put on my emotionless mask,Not showing them the hurt I felt that they would ship me off to some doctors house.I dont even think they were really sad,they were probably just afraid of my reaction.**

**"When am I leaving?" I asked ,fighting the erge to cry my eyes out infront of them,they arent worth the trouble.**

**They started fidigeting ,and my father mumbled out,"as soon as your packed we're taking you over" that crushed me ,but I didnt show it. I nodded and went upstairs to pack.**

**Taking the suitcase out from under the bed ,I filled it with my cloths, Ipod ,thoothbrush ,toothpaste and shampoo.I took my school bag off the desk and tucked it under my arm,turning to the door, I left the only room I had ever known.**

**Walking right past my so called**_** parents**_** I headed out the door and into the car,they followed silently behind,ha they didnt even have the manners to try to help me with my things!**

**The drive was quiet ,nobody dared to speak to me,and as we drove along the road, I relized how much of an influence I had on my parents.But my opinion changed when we pulled to a stop infront of a large, white, victorian style house.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Standing on the porch were a man and a women,I'm asuming Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. We walked up ,and my parents said their greetings , a bunch of " Thankyou for taking Bella in." my mother said smiling,**

**"Oh its know problem at all" esme turned to me and smiled,I kept my face emotionless and asked where my room was.**

**"Up the stairs thrid door on the right" Dr Cullen said,I nooded and went inside leaving the door open and looking around.**

**It was a large and beautiful house ,with expensive looking furniture .It seemed as if the entire back wall was made of glass,I was mesmerized by the sight,and as I kept walking my foot caught on the rug.**

**I waited for the fall but it never came ,instead I felt two strong arms wrapped around me,my body went alert as I righted myself and came face to face with a bronze haired boy with green eyes,dressed similar to me,black hoodie ,pants with chains,typical depressed look.**

**I had to admitt he was hott but I wasnt telling him that ,instead I told him never to touch me agian "Never touch me agian or I will kill you,hear me?" My temper was taking control of me now.**

**"Look you little brat ,chill,I could of let your ass fall" That was it I've had enough of people today,I punched him in the face ,and took my knife out.He took a swing at me, but I dodged it , he reached into his hoodie pocket and took out his own knife.**

**We started circling eachother,making fake lungs and stabs to get the other to make the first move,but neither would let up.**

**" Whats the matter,scared?" I asked ,my vioce filled with sarcastic hatred.**

**"No,you know what they say ,creatures first."He said, his vioce mimicking mine.I ran at him, and put my knife to his throat,he put his to my throat as well.We glared at each other,pressing the knives agianst eachothers necks.**

**My knife was starting to draw blood when someone pulled us apart...**


	4. Chapter 4

**"What the hell?" I said,I looked to see a big guy ,like a body builder,standing between us.I growled at him and struggled to free myself ,but the way he had a hold on me it was impossible.**

**"Chill Eddie,whats your problem? First girl to come in this house and you try to kill her ?,I swear your gay!" The big guy said,I smirked at 'Eddie' He glared at us ,The big duded looked at me then my knife then the boy I was fighting.**

**"Sweet ,I like this chick!" The guy said with a goofy smile,I gave a weak smile in return and turned to the growling guy across from me.**

**"Oh,dont worry Eddie I wont hurt you too badly"I said overly sweet and chucked my knife at him so it glanced off his neck where previous cut was and fell to the floor. **

**"Whats going on in here?!" I heard the vioce of Esme come into the room.The big dude looked toward her and explained,**

**"I was in my room when Alice ran in screaming at me that some girl and Edward were fighting,with knives,so I come down and see these two holding blades to eachothers throats,I thinks Edwards bleeding." He nodded to the boy I was fighting.**

**"Thank you Emmet ,you can go now." The big guy pouted ,but went up the stairs,but not before throwing me a strange look ,like admiration.**

**"You two,sit" Dr.cullen ordered,him and my parents came in somtime during the big guys explaination.**

**"No,I'll be in my new room,dont need me" I said,glaring at my parents,they hung their heads,I picked up my suitcase and went to find my room.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Later that evening,Esme came to my door and told me to come downstairs,dinner was ready.I turned off my Ipod, and sat it on my dresser.Silently,I walked downstairs and found the dinning room.**

**A huge shandalear hung above a long oak table ,where six people sat.The only empty seat was next to that boy,Edward I think , grudgly, I sat down next to him.**

**Carisle ,I remmeber my father calling Dr. Cullen that,**

**cleared his throat halfway through dinner,getting everyones attention."Kids,I would like to introduce you to Bella,she'll be staying here for awhile." Everyone looked at me,and I looked at Carisle.**

**"Bella,this is Jasper-" he said pointing to a blonde male sitting next to him,Jasper nodded ,and I kept quite ,"Emmet-" he pionted to the big guy who broke the fight up eariler,he had a goofy grin on his face, agian I stayed quite."Rosealie-" the blonde girl looked up at me with a bored look,then went back to looking at her nails."and Alice, you already know Edward" I looked to Alice ,she looked like a pixie to me.**

**"So, your the Alice that sniched on us ,and saved Edwards life,couple more minutes and he would of been dead" I said matter-of-factly.Edward spoke up then,"Yeah ,I highly doubt that" he said dryly.**

**" The knife mark on your neck ,boy,is just childs play,come outside and i'll cut the rest of you into shreads." I retorted,we started glaring at eachother .**

**" Now children,behave,no fighting at the dinner table" Esme said pleadingly,but we both continued the glaring contest as if she hadnt said a word to us.**

**"How? little Isabella." My knife was to his throat in an instant,"with this ,and if you ever call me that agian,I will kill you" I said,my temper was taking control agian,and it didnt help that Edward was smirking at me.**

**"That a girl ,Bella,put him in his place" I heard Emmet cheer,I heard a smack followed by someone saying 'dont encourage them you idiot!' I paid no mind to them because Edward had an arrogent smirk on his face that I just wanted to punch him to knock it off.**

**I grabbed Edward by the scruff of his hoodie and picked him up out of his chair.He was shocked, but recovered, and pushed me off of him.I faintly heard a ' danmmm girl' from Jasper **

**" Listen,I dont feel like beating up a girl,so why dont you keep your  
mouth shut ,and your hands off of me" He said simply,oh hes in for it! I show him what a girl can do to his weak ass.**

**"One,the only girl getting beat is you,and two,if you say one more word it will be a war zone in here" I said, glaring at him .**

**I faintly heard Carilse telling us to stop and a few bets being made as to who would win.**

**He stood infront of me,so we were only centimeters apart,and said**

**"Fine" while smiling this crooked smile.It's on,I warned him.**

**I backed away a few steps ,and swung at him,it connected but with little force.Edward smiled and started walking closer to me making me walk backwards,towards the door leading outside.When we got to it,he opened the door and shoved me through it,I stumbled but quickly regained my balence as Edward stepped infront of me.**

**"Want to try that agian?" he asked with an over confident smirk,and I did,but this time swung high,and when he dodged it I kneed him in the grion.He fell to the ground in pain,and I held him down with one foot .**

**"want to try that agian?,Eddie." I asked,mimicking him,I made the mistake of leaning down because Edward grabbed my shoulders and flipped me. I landed on my back,and quickly rolled out of the way before Edward could kick me in the stomach .**

**Jumping up I was face to face with him,he took a swing, but I ducked,so he kicked me in the shin.I made a low noise of pain ,but recovered quick enough to land a punch in Edwards gut ,It didnt even seem to faze him danmit!**

**"Now now ,Isabella,you dont think you could hurt me that easily ,do you?" He asked chuckling.He was about to take a step forward to grab me,but I knocked his feet out from under him,it didnt work so well because he pulled me down on top of him.**

**"Interesting position hmmm?" he asked grinning**

**"You wish" I wasnt here to play,this place is like a jail cell to me,I was getting aggravated,so I kicked him off of me.He smacked into the tree we were near,and I grinned in satisfaction,but he seemed pretty pissed as he got up.**

**"Fine Swan,you want a fight,you got it" Finally ,all I wanted to do was beat him and go inside.**

**It didnt look like that was going to happen anytime soon though ,he had me pinned in ten seconds flat,ah well time to get serious.**I**I broke his hold,pushing him back,I jumped up and took out my knife,time for some real fun.**

**Guys I'm new to this and I thank you for the reveiws ,I know this story goes fast and is very wierd,and harsh on charlie but Im writing the story and I still want your guys help to make it better,rating may change due to violence. **


	6. Chapter 6

**It continued like this for hours,we were bleeding and brused,it was midnight before we stopped,both of us were on the ground panting and in pain,I sat up slowly,wincing when I hit a bruise.**

**Edward was lying on his back,with his eyes closed ,breathing heavily.I stood up very carefully,and walked over to him,**

**"Take my hand" I said queitly,I was in to much pain to be a bitch,who knew he could fight? I held my hand out for him,he didnt make any move to take it,"You arent going to flip me agian are you?"**

**he asked ,opening one eye to look at me.**

**"No,now come on ,we need to get up." Edward took my hand and I pulled him up.He couldnt walk so well because I droped kicked his legs ,so I put his arm over my shoulder and helped him walk inside.**

**We fell onto the couch, and Edward said he'd be right back,he was going to get his dad's madical bag so we can fix ourselfs up.**

**He was back within five minutes,and set the bag on the table next to the couch.**

**"Bella,Im going to try to fix some of these injuries,but you'll have to let me touch you" He smiled at the joke ,and I couldnt help but smile back.**

**We talked alittle ,and got to know eachother,It was really weird I dont know I guess he was okay ...for a jackass.He learned of my boundries and I of his,apperantly he dosent care if hes has to fight girls,he just wont hurt them as badly...and he dosent like smartasses,hey looky there,Im a smartass,I smiled to myself.**

**Edward did a pretty good job of fixing me up ,it barely hurt at all,I asked him how he knew all this,and he said hes practicing to be a doctor,hmm bad boy's got some plans,thats a surprise.By the time he was done,there were so many patches on my stomach and ribs,he just wrapped it all up.My arms were covered in small sratches and cuts from the knife glancing off my skin ,but those would heal in a few days. **

**"Now let me help you,were does it hurt the most?" I asked him, he turned around and lifted the back of his sliced up hoodie,there were cut marks and bruises,blood running all over his back,must of been where I kept digging my naiIs into him and dragging my knife down his back... oh well I got to work cleaning them.**

**I was slightly upset that I hurt him so badly,which confused me alot because I've never felt any type of sadness for awhile,but I let it pass and focused on Edwards back,trying my best to clean the bloody mess.**

**"Im sorry about your back" I mumbled,it was so peaceful and Edward seemed so relaxed under my touch.I would ocassionally hear a quiet sigh come from him ,but I pretened not to notice.**

**"Sorry about your entire torso" he said back,I grinned slightly,"all done" Edward put his shirt back on,having removed it for better access.**

**"Here take these ,they'll help with any pain" He handed me two pills and a cup of water ,and took two of his own.**

**Minutes later,I started to feel drowsy,I leaned agianst somthing and closed my eyes,and the next thing I knew it was morning.My eyes were still closed ,but I could here vioces.**

**--**

**APOV**

**It was war as Edward and Bella glared at each other at dinner,she picked him up threating him to say another word.And Edward being Edward just had to piss her off.**

**"10 on Edward" Jasper said, Emmett smirked at him,"No way dude, Bella looks like she can kick some ass!" He exclaimed,I shooked my head at them and noticed that Bella and Edward were heading to the back yard.**

**"Hey guys they're going outside ,come on" We all followed them out but they didnt seem to notice as Bella kneed Edward and he fliped her.**

**"Oh my! we have to stop them! " Esme cried,Carilse shook his head,**

**"We have to let them work it out,besides I doubt any of us could pull them apart right now" We all nodded.**

**It was getting dark and neither of them seemed ready to quit ,but it was obvious they were in pain.**

**"Okay everyone,off to bed...they'll eventually stop..."Esme sighed.**

**Everyone said their goodnights and went upstairs.I just hoped that those two won't kill eachother.**

**--**

**BPOV**

**"Wow...look at all those bruises...why is my bag out here?... aww so cute!" I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at us,I looked over to see that I had fallen asleep agianst Edward,and he was still sleeping.**

**I gently shook him ,in fear of hurting his back,and he opened his eyes.Wow I didnt want to hurt someone,thats different."Edward,your family is staring at us." I said,he sat up and looked at all of them,**

**"Can we help you?" he asked ,smirking at their faces.**

**"How long were you two fighting?" Esme asked,I answered before Edward got the chance.**

**"Midnight" If they didnt looked shocked before they did now.**

**"Why is my bag out here Edward?" Carisle asked , Edward looked at his father evenly and said " I used it to help Bella's injuries ,and she used it for mine."**

**"You all dont look that bad to need medical attention." Emmett commented,looking us up and down.**

**I looked at Edward,and Edward looked at me,we were smiling knowingly at eachother.We got up slowly, Edward turned around ,and simaltaiously I lifted the front of my shirt to my bra line,and Edward took his shirt off.**

**They all gasped ,and Esme covered her mouth with her hands. Carisle looked shocked,Alice and Rosealie looked amazed, and then I was being lifted and spun around by Emmett,I cried out in pain and was suddenly being pride out of Emmets hands,by Edward,he put me on my feet,and held me up as I hunched over in pian.**

**"Bella,Bella!,are you alright?" Edward asked franticaly,I nodded,finally able to breath.Edward told me to hold onto the table and I did.**

**He turned to Emmett with the scarest look I had ever seen. "Emmett! did you not see all the bruises and patch work on her?!" Emmett was backing away as Edward advanced on him."I-Im sorry Edward,I was only happy that she could do that ,I wasnt thinking" Emmett said depreatly.Edward snarled at him.**

**"Well maybe this will help you think" Edward gave him a right hook across his chin,in return Emmett kicked Edward in the stomach , Edward stumbled and hunched in pain.**

**I ran over and punched Emmett in the kidney,he fell back agianst a wall as me and Edward advanced on him.**

**"Thats alright I'll take on you both" he said alittle breathless.I crouched infront of Edward in a protective way,and Edward crouched behind me.I growled at Emmett and pulled out my knife.**

**Edward bared his teeth and pulled out his own blade,we had no intention of fighting,we were in the defensive,for eachother.It was different ,but I felt the need to protect Edward.Besides,we could barley move.**

**"Enough!" Carisle said,Edward and I relaxed,but only slightly.**

**"Edward ,Bella why dont you two head upstairs and take a shower,and... heal." Esme said, I put away my knife and turned around to Edward,"Hey,will you help me up the stairs?" I asked uncertain if he could.**

**He nodded and glared at Emmett one more time, before he put my arm around his shoulders,and gently wrapped an arm around my waist. And so we began our trek up the stairs.**

**I want 25 reveiws for the next chapter! PLZ tell me how took make this story better I cant help the short chapters for write now...seems like Edward and Bella are getting alittle overprotective when it comes to eachother ooooohhhh wonder what happens next? review to find out!**

**P.S - I re did Chapter 5 hope its better**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright I dont want to be a so Im gonna keep updating! love the reveiws ,tell your friends reveiwing makes angry bella happy!!**

**xx-butterflyofthenight-xx**

**Alice's P.O.V**

**I watched them go up the stairs,and waited to here a door. After a few minutes I did,and turned to the family, we had alot to talk about.**

**"Alright,anyone else think their bipolar?" Rosealie asked,Emmet raised his hand and we glared at him.**

**"I'm sorry Emmet,it was your fault as to why they attacked you ..but it was very animal like." Esme said,sitting on the couch.**

**" And then the way they fought last night,they defenitly are strong people ,no doubt."Carisle said ,joining his wife.**

**"Well if Emmet paid attention they wouldnt have gone rabid on him."Jasper said looking at Emmet piontedly,He held up his hands in defence.**

**"I was just trying to tell her she did an awsome job on Edward!" He said, a non reprochful grin on his face.**

**"And I think that if you ever pull that stunt agian,the lions are gonna rip your head off."Roesalie said jerking her thumb in the upstair direction.**

**" I think they like eachother,but being the way they are,they dont know it,but its starting to slip through" I said, they all nodded their heads in agreement.**

**"Yea,Edward usually keeps to himself,but with Bella he just had to piss heroff at dinner,remember?" Agian we all nodded.**

**Carisle stood up , and turned to everyone,"Everyone stay on your toes for the next couple of days until they heal,because if you dont...well you saw with Emmet" Carisle turned to me and smiled.**

**"Alice ,I know you and Bella didnt start off on the right foot, but I want you to try and become her friend,be careful though,somthing those two have in common is that they like to keep this wall up to keep people out,so dont give up."**

**I nodded happily ,I wanted Bella to like me.Maybe I could get a new sister out of it,who knows!**

**He turned back to the rest and said that we could go about our bussiness now,and we seperated.**

**Bella's P.O.V **

**We made it up the stairs ,but it took alot out of us,by the time we made it to the begining of the hall ,we were exhausted,Edwards room was the closest so we went there.**

**I colasped on the bed and Edward went to his closet and started looking through it," Edward, I cant walk much farther." I said breathing hard. He walked over to me with some clothes ,and gave them to me.**

**"It's okay,just wear those,they should fit you alright...Im sorry I hurt you so badly..." He looked sad ,and I didnt like it.**

**"It dosent hurt that bad,now if you will excuse me,I'm going to try and take a shower." I got up,and did my best to walk to the bathroom. Closing the door,I tried to take off my shirt,only to find out that I couldnt. I called Edward and asked him to come in here.**

**"uhh...Edward,I ummm ...cant get undressed...will you help me?" It was quiet for a minute ,but then he mumbled a small "sure..." and walked towards me.**

**Edward gently helped me get my shirt over my head,and unclasped my bra.Then he helped me with my pants and underwear.**

**Slowly he unravled my bandges,Edward ran his hands over my injuries,surprisingly it didnt hurt,it acctually felt really good.I relaxed agianst his touch ,glad the pain was gone.But then he stopped," Don't stop..." I begged,"You need to shower ,how about I continue this after you've got one, ok?" He asked, I nodded.Edward turned on the water and helped me in,he stayed in the bathroom incase I fell.**

**I let the water run down my body,stinging my cuts.Carefully, I washed my hair and body,it felt good to be clean.I shut off the water ,and Edward helped me out,he gently dried me off and helped me dress in one of his old sweats suits.**

**"Thank you" I said as he lead me to his bed,I layed down on my back.**

**"I'm going to take a quick shower,then I'll be back,will you be ok til then?" Edward asked,I nodded and he went to the bathroom.Today had been very weird,me and Edward seem to be...friends,I'm really not use to this,but on the other hand I was glad I wasnt alone.**

**I was pulled out of my thoughts by the bed moving,it was Edward wearing only sweatpants,he looked really hott ,why do I keep thinking that?**

**He grinned at me and i smiled a fake smile as I looked around his room,it was lined with Cd's and there was an expensive looking stareo in the corner,my eyes were getting heavy and I closed them falling asleep.I dreamed of Edward ,his room and music...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward's P.O.V**

**Bella's breathing quieted and evened out and I knew she was asleep.I sat there for awhile,thinking about how me and Bella seemed to be friends,in a weird way,I kinda liked it,shes like me in alot of ways,and I'll protect her because of that fact.**

**I got out of the bed quietly ,and turned off the light.I left the room and went downstairs.Alice was sitting on the couch with Esme and Jasper.**

**I sat down carefully in the love seat to aviod hurting my back,I can say one thing,Bella can fight,and she did a number on me.**

**"Hows Bella?" Esme asked, looking at me with concern.**

**"Shes fine,sleeping in my room right now" I told her.She smiled,and nodded.**

**"Hey Edward,I'm not meaning to be mean ,but, you are Bella are strange and scary people" Jasper said,looking at me cautiously.**

**" Why do you say that?" I asked,Jasper looked at me strangly,as if I were missing somthing obvious.**

**"You both are depressed and angry,and the second she meets you, you got a knife to eachothers throats,then you beat the shit out of one another..." Esme cut him off,**

**" Jasper! watch your language!" She said ,dissaprovingly.**

**"sorry...and just then with Emmet ,you two were protecting eachother like a couple of rabid animals" He explained,chuckling, what does he mean by animals?**

**"What do you mean,animals?" I asked,Alice spoke up now,**

**"Well you know how a lion,when their mate is introuble,they get all **

**dangerous and protective,very agressive? well...that was you two." **

**I stared at her for a moment,and shook my head," Alice,we are both hurt ,it was natural,and everything will go back to normal once we heal." The thought made me sad,and I didnt know why.Alice just shook her head as if she didnt believe anthing I just said.**

**Hearing the stairs creek,I looked up,Bella was limping down the stairs,I got up and helped her the rest of the way down,I sat her in my empty chair and got her some pain meds.**

**"Thank you" She said as she took them.**

**" Hey Bella,how you feeling?" Alice asked her,Bella looked at her and growled.I wanted to see if I could calm her down,so I lightly put my hand on her waist,she tensed then relaxed.**

**Slowly and carefully I dragged my hand down her worst injury,she stopped growling,and relaxed.**

**"You are such a cheater" Bella muttered looking up at me with her doe like eyes,I chuckled ,and looked up at my family.Alice was smiling,Jasper looked questioning and Esme had a tranquil look on her face.**

**" What did you do to stop her from growling at me?" Alice asked.**

**I smirked and nodded to my hand on Bella's torso. She watched as I dragged my hand acrossed it,and as I was, Bella relaxed further into the chair.**

**"Cool." Alice said,she had a peaceful smile on her face, like she was thinking of somthing.**

**"Why does that work?" Esme asked,she had been staring at Bella and me with a weird expression during the demonstration.**

**" I dont know really, her torso has the most injuries,and I guess it it feels good to her when I do this..." I dragged my hand over a briuse, "and besides,I did it so Im fixing it." I said and continued .**

**"Its hot in here" Bella commented,she pulled off my sweatshirt revealing a black and red sports bra,it had black flower designes everywhere.**

**"When'd you put that on?" I asked ,staring at her alittle.I had to admit she was pretty,brown hair streaked with black,thin ,big brown eyes,curves,and muscle.She was perfect...wow were'd that come from? I shook my head alittle and was brought back to reality.**

**Bella was smirking, "Like what you see?" she asked,I couldnt say yes,"You wish" I said smiling my crooked smile.**

**"Think you got that backwards" she said standing up,she stood still and waved a hand over her body,I followed it with my eyes.When I looked back up Bella was smiling " See ,I knew you were lying" She said laughing alittle. I was about to retort when the doorbell rang.**

**APOV**

**I watched Bella come down the stairs,Edward rushed to help her and I smiled,Jasper and Esme did too.Edward went into the kitchen and came back with pain pills , handing them to Bella she thanked him.**

**I thought now was the perfect time for me to try and get Bella to like me,"Hey Bella,how are you feeling?" She started to growl,well maybe not.Edward got a determinded look on his face as he dragged a hand down Bellas torso,she relaxed muttering somthing I couldnt hear.But I was gleaming.**

**I asked Edward basically to show me what he did,and Bella relaxed even more."Why does that work?" Esme asked ,Edward explained ,saying how it feel good to her and he wanted to fix his mistakes.**

**Bella took off her sweatshirt to reveal her sports bra ,and I couldnt help but notice Edward stare,we were all laughing silently as Bella mesmerized him,then the doorbell rang.**

**EPOV**

**Esme got up and answered it,"Why hello,come on in" Esme opened the door wider,and in steped Bellas parents.I looked at Bella,her face had gone emotionless as she stared at them.**

**They walked in and sat on the couch,Bella sat back down in the love seat and I stood behind her ,messaging her shoulders in an attempt to relax her,all her muscles were coiled.**

**"So what brings you two here?" Esme said politely. Bella's mother smiled and looked at her,"We just came to check on Bella" She said,she turned her gaze on Bella,her father looked as well and their eyes widened at the sight of Bella's now exposed burises and other injuries.**

**"What happen to you Bella?!" She asked in horror,her eyes flickered to me and back to Bella.Esme sighed and answered for us,while Bella looked up at me,**

**"These two,got in a fight, and well it ended badly." She said glancing at me.**

**Her father was to his feet glaring at me,"How dare you touch my daughter!" He yelled. Then he turned to Esme,"How could you let this happen?! we sent her here so shed stop fighting and you guys let her fight that boy!?" Esme's face was in pain and it broke my heart ,no body like Esme should be sad.**

**I heard Bella growling at her father loudly,enough to make the room go quiet and her parents stare at her in fear.Bella stood shaking vilontly infront of her father,**

**"Dont. You. **_**Ever**_**. Yell. at Esme agian! or any other person living in this house or so help me I will drive this knife through your throat!!" She yelled pulling her knife out.**

**"Do not talk to us that way young lady, we're your p-parents!" Bella's mother said ,stuttering.**

**Bella growled furiously "LEAVE. NOW!" she screamed,her parents fled to the door in fear,leaving Bella shaking violently in the middle of the floor staring after them.**

**-- Wow guys love the reveiws,nowsome of you asked why bella isnt bothered by the shower scene...well Edward isstill a gentalmen so he looked away and Bella trust him...there is some more small fights but it gets alittle lovey : REVEIWS MAKE THE ANGRY COUPLE SMILE!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**When the door closed Bella fell to the floor crying,I caught her before she hit the ground and cradled her to my chest,I turned to the three on the couch**

**"Go." I said ,and they left,I sat on the floor,holding Bella as she cried.**

**"Shhh, its ok, its ok" I said trying to calm her and repeated it until her cries quieted.**

**" I'm a horrible person" She mumbled,I smoothed her hair down and told her she wasnt.Bella looked up at me ,her brown eyes filled with tears.**

**"How can you think that,I just threatened my parent,and pulled a knife out on them." She said misriably.**

**"I think that because your like me,your different,and thats the way I like you,and you defened my mother,that makes you a great person." I said kissing her forhead,I looked at her,but she wasnt looking at me,she was looking at my neck.**

**Bella lifted her hand to my neck and ran it over the scar that was there from her knife.I tilted my head back slightly,her hand left this burning trail over the scar,and it felt really good.**

**" your not so bad at this yourself" I breathed heavily,I looked down and she smiled,a real one.Slowly ,she got out of my lap and stood,she held out her hand to help me up ,but I grabbed it and pulled her down.**

**"What th-"I didnt let her finish the sentence,I just acted ,my lips were to hers in a fevered way,she was shocked for a minute,but quickly returned it.**

**Her hands snaked around my neck and my hands braided in her hair.She felt so right to me,like she was the missing puzzle peice and when we pulled away we were both breathing heavily.**

**"Wow" She said,her eyes looked darker with love happiness and lust ,and im sure mine mirriored hers.**

**" Thats an understatement" I said,my breathing was going back to normal,and I distinctivly heard whispering coming from somwhere. Bella heard it to ,and sighed.**

**"Alright guys,come out " I said standing up ,and pulling Bella with me. Four people emerged from around the corner, Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Rosealie.**

**Ooooooo first kiss so sweet awwww...luv the reviews ,hope you like more reveiws means luvy dovey couples lol REVEIW!!**


	10. AN

Hey guys,

Look I'm sorry but I've chosen to discontinue this story , I realized that it basically sucked and that school is driving me crazy I'm so very sorry I know how you feel I hate it when authors do this too , please forgive me.

xx-Butterflyofthenight-xx


	11. Chapter 11

Since so many were upset and liked this story I'm reconsidering, but I need your guys support!

xx-Butterflyofthenight-xx


	12. real chapter 10

**Alright since you guys think this story is that good then...im continuing and just to make it up to you im givin you Chapters 10 , 11 and 12 enjoy i want reveiws..plz thanks for your faith in me**

**Jasper's P.O.V**

**The door shut,as her parents left the house in fear,I was even alittle afraid of Bella right now.**

**Bella fell to the ground crying,Edward caught her and cradled her agianst his chest.I could tell he really cared for her,even if he hadnt figured it out.**

**Edward turned to us and said " Go" ,Esme went to the kitchen and me and Alice went ended up going to Emmets room,where Rose was already at talking to Emmet about her car.**

**Alice sat on the bed ,and I took a seat on the floor.**

**"Hey guys,whats up?" Emmet asked. We explained what happen listened intently and Emmet chuckled when we told him of Bella's mind trick she played on then got sad about Bella cring ,then happy when I told them Edward was helping her.**

**"Yes,they definetly like each other,and even though Bella tried to kill me ,I think shes awsome!" Emmet said smiling,I smiled that can fight Edward like that is ok in my book.**

**"I hear talking guys,want to spy on them" Rosealie asked,with a smirk.**

**We all agreed ,and left,walking down the hall we stoped at the corner and peaked around.**

**Bella was still in Edwards lap ,but she wasnt crying,she was running her hand over Edwards neck,he tilted his head and said," Your not so bad at this yourself."**

**We pushed back agianst the wall as Alice started talking, " Now I'm sure they love eachother,Edward dosent let anyone touch him." I nodded,Edward dosent even let Esme hug him for christ sake! **

**" I cant believe Bella's sitting on his lap,so cute!" Rosealie said. We looked back around the wall to see Bella standing,offering her hand to Edward.**

**He pulled her down and kissed her,Bella froze but joined in a second later.**

**"Oh My God!" Rosealie whispered.**

**"Its about time" Emmet said ,Alice was jumping up and down clapping quietly ,"Yeah!".**

**We were all whispering feverently about how happy and shocked we were when we heard Edwards voice.**

**"Alright guys,come out" he said,slowly we each came out of the hiding spot.**

**Edwards P.O.V**

**I knew what was comming and didnt really want to hear it ,so I put on my emotionless face,looking over ,Bella had the same exspression, or rather no expression.**

**" Yes?" Bella asked,a faraway look in her eyes.**

**Alice came bouncing over with Rose and dragged Bella to the kitchen Esme currently occupied.**

**Emmet and Jasper looked at me with smug exspressions.**

**"What?" I asked,they looked at each other and Emmet nodded.**

**Emmet grabbed my arms and held them behind my back ,while Jasper stood infront of me.**

**"What I cant figure out is how they can go from hating eachother,to destroying,to protecting,then liking,it dosent make sences to me" He said**

**" Cause your not like us,you wouldnt understand its called territorial respect" I said gruffly,struggling in emmets pulled back tighter and I winced in pain.**

**Emmet saw it,and got a flash of fear in his eyes,he looked back to the kitchen quickly and shreiked,Bella was standing there ,a murdurous expression showing.**

**"Hey B-b-b-ella"Jasper stuttered out,Bella walked over slowly and stood infront of me,looking over my shoulder to emmet she said 'Release' and Emmet let go.**

**I rubbed my wrists and monotoniouly thanked her,she returned it.**

**Alice and Esme walked into the room,followed by Rosealie. **

**Esme sat down quietly and started to speak,"Children,my cousin is coming to town and she will be staying with us for a few days and is leaving when you all leave for school monday morn." **

**We nodded,Esme looked at Bella and my hands intwined togeather and smiled," Bella,while shes here I want you to try an behave,I know most of the time Emmet deserves it but I want the stay to be peaceful." To my surprise Bella agreed. **

**Esme and the others left,Bella and I layed on the couch,enjoying the silence. Three more days until Esme's cousin arrives...**


	13. REAL chapter 11

**Bella's P.O.V**

**Over the next three days our wounds healed some and we could move agian but barely,for which I was happy,me and Edward had a relationship going,but we werent lovey dovey.**

**Every day I would wake up,see Edward,he would kiss me and then we would go in the back yard and spend some time fighting for fun.**

**Yes,we faught seriously,but not roughly or with knives,but to hone our skills to be ready for school monday morning.**

**I woke up in Edwards arms,he kissed me softly,and left to get dressed,I got up and dressed in black pants and a dark red top. Sliding on my combat boots I put the knife in the side pocket and walked to the back yard.**

**Everyone knew not to bother us when we fought,I dont know how to explain it but its a way to show our feelings for one always had a wall up and were stubborn as hell so fighting was the only way we showed eachother we cared.**

**I stood across from Edward and crouched,he copied my posistion and pounced,I jumped out of the way and did a spin kick to his legs when I sensed someone watching us from behind.I took out my knife and chucked it over my head,I heard a small shreik and the sound of the knife hitting the wall.**

**Emse's P.O.V**

**I watched Bella walk downstairs and into the backyard with Edward,another fighting session.**

**The doorbell rang and I went to answer the door I saw it was Melenie,my cousin.**

**"Melenie,come in! I'm so glad to see you." I took her bags and placed them by the door,hurring her in.**

**" Hello Esme ,how are you?" She asked as she sat on the couch.**

**"Im fine thank you" I replied ,we sat and talked for about five minutes when Melenie looked out the back window and saw Edward and Bella.**

**"What in the world?" She got up and headed to the back yard,I followed her telling her to stop,Bella had warned us never to interupt their fights,but I was to late.**

**Melenie steped out on the front porch and Bella froze,she sliped her knife out of her pocket and chucked it over her head.**

**It went speeding at Melenie and landed in the wall,stuck,as Melenie shrieked in terror.**

**Edwards P.O.V**

**Bella's knife landed just beside melenie's head ,apparently it was stuck in the wall,I hurried and ran over to Bella as she went to retrive her knife.**

**We stopped infront of melenie,who was staring wildly at Bella.**

**"Who are you?" Bella asked pulling the knife out of the wall. Melenie recovered,and held out her hand, **

**"I'm Melenie,Esme cousin,and you are?" Bella just tucked her knife away and looked at her so I intervined.**

**"Melenie ,this is Bella,Im sorry about the knife, nobody is supossed to disturb our fights." I said grabbing Bellas hand and pulling her to our 'battle feild' .**


	14. chapter 12

**Melenie's P.O.V**

**I watched them leave ,and turned to Esme,she shook her head and walked inside,I followed curiuosly. The others had gathered in the living room as we walked in. Alice spoke ,not looking up from her magazine.**

**"You went and disturbed their fight ,didnt you?" She said.I said yes and started asking questions "Bella and Edward?" I said bluntly,  
Jasper answered, "They are togeather but its weird,Ive never seen them kiss,except for the first kiss..." He trailed off,Alice picked up" Her parents sent her here because of her temper and love to fight..." Rosealie picked up then" They hated eachother and had knives at their throats and beat the shit out of eachother until they couldnt move..."**

**Esme broke in then,"And then they became very protective of eachother..."**

**Emmet jumped up,"Yea I hurt one of Bellas bruises and Edward attacked me and when I fought back,they both took out their blades and protected eachother like animals..."**

**Carisle finished up," and they've been inseprable since,if you hurt one the other attacks."**

**I stared wide eyed,"It all seems very weird,thats not usually how relationships start" I commented sitting down in the armchair.**

**"I asked Edward about it,he said we would never understand,that they were different from us and that it was called territorial respect." Jasper commented quietly.**

**Carisle looked at him thinking ," Both of them are stubborn people and dont like to be bothered they also are very protective people , when two people like that enter one house it test their territory,they didnt like it,and like animals fought for the area and for respect,when they saw they were evenly matched they found respect in the fact that both were superior and stayed togeather." We stared at him blankly.**

**He sighed "In other words,they are evenly matched so they stick togeather,neither can win." **

**A chorus of understanding went around the room,but quieted when Edward and Bella entered the house. They came in breathing hard ,they seemed tired.**

**Edward sat down in the loveseat and pulled Bella in his lap,everything was quiet as we looked at them.**

**"What?" Bella asked annoyed,she glared at everyone,including me...alright now I have to say somthing,this girl is just plain rude!**

**"Exuse me young lady ,but where do you get off having a knife? and being rude to a guest?" I asked getting up ,hands on hips.**

**The room grew even more quiet,I looked around,they all were staring at me with horrified lookes on their faces,I looked down at Bella and soon saw why.**


	15. Chapter 13

**She grew stiff,her eyes were on fire,I saw Edwards arms tighten around Bellas waist as she tried to get started to struggle more and more,"Melenie,back away quickly" Esme said panickly**

**Bella was about to get free when Edward yelled.**

**"Emmet, help!" he got up in a hurry,Emmet grabbed Bella's arms and picked bella up pushing her agianst a wall.**

**"Bella calm down,calm down" Edward said soothingly,she relaxed alittle and Edward took Emmets place pinning her shoulders to the wall.**

**"Let Me Go,I gave her the only warning" Bella yelled,Edward wasnt fazed.**

**"I will let you go when you calm the Fuck down!" He said calmly, she shook her head as to clear had calmed quiet a bit and was now shaking violently.**

**Edward released her arms and leaned his forhead agianst hers,**

**"Bella,you know this is the reason your here,you dont want to have to leave do you?" He asked in a whisper.**

**She shook her head slighty but was still smiled and blew in her face,Bella relaxed almost completly but was still shaking alittle.**

**Edward leaned closer and gently kissed bella,he pulled away slowly and backed away from her,Bella stoped shaking completly and turned to me.**

**"I'm sorry,thats just the way I am,don't worry they will tell you the rules." She said turned and went up the stairs,we were all quiet until we heard the door close.**

**Edward walked over to me with a smile,**

**"I'm sorry Melenie,Bella is ....dangerous" he said smirking at my seemed to enjoy the fact that Bella was dangerous.**

**"How'd you do that?" Jasper asked,he turned to him and shrugged,"I'm like her,so she trust me more" was his answer before he headed upstairs. I figured I'd aviod Bella for the rest of my stay.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward's P.O.V**

**I walked up the stairs two at a time,Bella was most likley in my room,I sure enough I was right ,Bella lay on my bed curled up in a ball.**

**I layed down on the bed behind her and wraped my arms around her small uncurled herself slowly and faced me,her face was red and wet,I didnt say anything just pulled her closer to me,Bella calmed down and looked up at me .**

**"Sorry" she said quietly.I smoothed down her hair in an effort to keep her calm .**

**"It's alright, you cant help it ,dont worry I'll keep you calm" I said smiling smiled as well.**

**"Bella,can I ask you to do me a favor?" I asked hesitently,she nodded questioningly.**

**"I want you to try to become friends with alice." She didnt say anything,She seemed to be deciding somthing but then nodded.I smiled greatfully and hugged her .**

**"So,do you want to go back downstairs and start over ?" I asked once she looked afraid ,but recovered with a brave "okay". I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs ,everyone was still there talking quietly,but when we came in they went quiet.**

**I pulled us over to a chair and put Bella in my was looking at us and I nudged Bella took a deep breath and looked down.**

**"Everyone,I'm sorry...I know that I've been a real demon these past few days and I want to explain." She said as she looked up,they all looked at her waiting,she continued.**

**"My parents and I have never had a good relationship,and because of that I shut everyone out,I've always had an out of control temper and get mad at everything,no matter what it is." She paused and took a unsteady breath.**

**"My mom and dad think I'm crazy and when they sent me here it practically killed me so I took it out on you guys...mainly Edward." They laughed quietly.**

**"I am a wierd person,that I know,I like to fight,and I have a problem with always trying to prove myself to people,mainly men." She said glancing at me,they didnt miss it and smiled.**

**"So with your alls help I want to basicaly start over and become friends,"Bella smiled tentivaly at an over excited Alice.**

**"Do you guys forgive me?" She asked nervously,I looked at my family,they were smiling and nodding.I leaned and whispered ,"They forgive you " in Bellas ear.**

**Her head shot up and she smiled brightly,jumping off my lap she ran and hugged everybody saying "Thank you " repeatedly.**

**Alice jumped up and grabbed Bella's hand ,but froze and dropped it realizing what she just did.**

**"It's okay" she said and held out her hand for Alice,she squealed and pulled Rose and Bella up to her room shrieking," YAY I GOT A NEW SISTER!" all the way up.**

**I turned to my family grinning like an idiot. My brothers turned to me smirking wildly .**

**"You dont just like her..."Emmet said,**

**"You love her." Jasper finished,I just kept grinning like an idiot not willing to admitt it to them.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Here you go guys , I'm glad you like it and I'm hoping for more reveiws! **

**Jasper pionted to the stairs and said " my room ,now,you too Emmet." and started walking,we followed .I walked into the room and heard the door slam and the lock and Jasper stood infront of it.**

**"Alright Eddie,I know there is alot more going on behind the scences then you two lead on ,so spill." Jasper commanded,he was right about that,but I wasnt sure if I should tell them.**

**I mauled it over and decided ,why the hell not I'm in a good mood today.**

**"Well there is one thing..." I trailed off smiling,**

**"Tell us!" Emmet said,he tried to sound strong but all I heard was him whining.**

**" Okay...." I proceeded to tell them about me having to help Bella undress and about helping her into the shower...**

**"DUDE!" my brothers exclaimed, I laughed they seemed so shocked about this.**

**"Where did you guys think I learned how to calm Bella?" I asked toying with faces were hilarious a mixture of disbelief ,shock and happiness,I had to restrain from laughing.**

**"All I have to do is either kiss her or I just need to glide my hand over her body ,either works for me." I told them,they seemed soooo shocked but recovered with proud smiles.**

**"Well I guess thats all we needed" they told me ,realesing me from the room,I walked down stairs and out the back door to me and Bella's fighting area,only to see her standing in the middle of it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jaspers P.O.V**

**I went down stairs after our little meeting with Edward,wow, I mean who would of thought.I grabbed an apple and looked out the window in the kitchen.**

**My eyes roamed the yard looking at nothing in particular until my eyes landed on our angry couple,they were standing in the middle of the yard talking quietly,I couldnt hear what they were saying but it was making them laugh.**

**I watched as Edward leaned in and kissed her,Bella seemed surprised but quickly got over it,I chuckled at the scene infront of me,you never see them going at it like this in the house.**

**"What are you laughing at ?" Emmet asked behind me,I pionted out the soon saw them and burst out laughing,Bella had pushed Edward to the ground and was now on top of him.**

**"Watch this" Emmet said,he slowly opened the back door grinning madly and made a very loud wolf whistle towards Bella and Edward.**

**Their heads shot up shocked and Emmet stood there, his arms crossed smiling.**

**"Well looks like I have somthing to tease you guys with for a while" He said,to my surprise Bella smiled at Emmet,lifted Edward to her by his collar and kissed him feircly before letting him drop to the ground turned to Emmet smiling,**

**"How was that?" She asked,Emmet stood there shocked then broke out shut the door and turned to me.**

**"You gotta love her" he commented laughing as he walked away.**


	17. Chapter 15

**MONDAY MORNING**

**Edwards P.O.V**

**The alarm went off and I hit the snooze button,and pulled Bella closer to me.I heard my door open and a bunch of awwws.I opened one eye to see Emmet Jasper and Alice standing over us.**

**"What?" I asked sleeply. Why cant they just let me sleep?**

**"It's time to get up lovebirds we got to go to school,its Bella's first day at our school" Alice said ,I shook my head and sat up rubbing my eyes.I dont see what so special ,the school year was almost over any way.**

**I gently shook Bella,she mumbled somthing inchorently and turned over,I chuckled and started tickling her,she sat up laughing, "Thats not fair",she complained calming down.**

**"Well if I got to get up,so do you,now get dressed." I said smiling,she got up and walked over to the practically lives in here now ,so we put her stuff in here as well.I turned to the other three.**

**"Get out" I said firmly,they laughed but left anyway ,closing the door behind them.I got up and went to the closet as well and grabbed **

**a black shirt that said 'Kill you' on it and a pair of black chained pants.**

**I put them on and turned to Bella,she was wearing a tight-fitting 3/4 sleeve dark purple shirt that showed alittle of her abs and black jeans with a single chain hanging from her pocket,she also had on black boots with a large heel.**

**I grabbed Bella around the waist and pulled her to me,**

**"You look stunning Bella,dangerous and sexy combined ,nice touch" I told her ,she smiled and pecked me on the lips before releasing herself from my hold.**

**She grabbed her school bag and tossed mine at me before grabbing my hand and pulling my downstairs.**

**Everyone was already down there talking,as we passed Alice , Bella whispered "You were right" to started giggling ,but stopped when I looked at so now they are friends? That was fast. **

**"Okay everyone lets get a move on!" Emmet said grabbing the keys to his jeep,we followed him out and got in.**

**" Alright Bella ,you should have all your classes with atleast one of us so if you get lost or need help fighting off guys ,just ask us." My arm tightened slightly around Bella's waist but she didnt notice,she was to busy looking at the school as we pulled into a parking space.**

**We got out and stood infront of the jeep while Alice went and got Bella's came back and handed it to Bella excitingly.**

**"You have three classes with me and Edward,two with Jasper and then you have lunch with all of us!" she clapped,we walked silently into the school,I had let go of Bella's waist to see if any guy would make a move on her.**

**And here comes Mike,oh stoped infront of Bella and smiled .**

**"You must be Isabella Swan,I'm Mike,you might want to stay clear of these guys,especcially that one,they're freaks." He said pionting at me. I was about to react ,but Bella was faster.**

**She slammed him agianst the lockers with the knife to his throat already.**

**"That freak is my boyfriend,one,those freaks are my friends,two , and three ,if you ever call me that agian you wont be able to have children." She let go of him and he scurried off.**

**Bella turned to us ,I could tell she was still angry ,I didnt want her expeled on the first day so I gently glided my hand down Bella's back,she relaxed instently .**

**"Sorry" she said meekly,I smiled my crooked smile telling her it was okay and lead her to her first class.**

**We had walked in just as the bell rang,the teacher told Bella to wait up front for a minute so I went to my seat in the back.**

**"Quiet down now,Class we have a new student today Isa-" I saw Bella tense and cut the teacher off quickly.**

**"She prefers Bella,to all who want to live." I told them,they started laughing,Bella took out her knife and threw it straight to the back of the room.I caught it and put in my pocket before the teacher saw only they knew what Bella was capable of.**

**Mr. Banner might of not seen it but the rest of the class did,and were deathly silent.**

**"As I was saying,Bella would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher asked .**

**"That was your only warning,if you dont believe me just ask Mike."**

**she said her tone gaurded,The teacher looked confused but droped it and sent Bella to the only desk available,the one next to me.**

**Bella sat down and I sliped her the knife,she thanked me and we turned to the front.**

**I had already learned this stuff and from the looks of it ,Bella had sat there with our heads down ,drawing patterns on the table until the bell rang.**

**We got up and left the class room ,going in different directions for this class.**

**The class went extremly slow,we were watching a movie about the earths rotation and all I could do was think of Bella until the bell finally rang.**

**I met Bella outside of her class and hugged her,**

**"Hey ,Devil Spawns!" I turned to the vioce of jessica was next to a pissed looking mike newton.**

**"Who do you think you are ,Bella,coming in,threating my boyfriend and the entire first class like you own the place?" She asked poping her gum.**

**Mike decided to cut in then " And Edward ,your monster girl is an A class whore!" He I hate this kid!**

**Me and Bella looked at eachother smirked and walked toward them,so that I was infront of Mike and Bella was infront of Jessica.**

**"Repeat that." We said simataniously,and they did.I glared at mike before punching him in the face and slamming him agiant a locker.I kicked him in the stomach and shoved him in a closet.**

**I turned to Bella ,who was holding Jessica up by her throat before slamming her down on the smirked at Jessica and walked over to me.I grabbed her hand and went to our next class,letting the crowd of people tend to Mike and Jessica.**

**Our third period went along with everyone whispering and pionting at us.I smiled ,I was glad I could do this to people and what made it even better is that Bella could do it with me,probably way better as well.**

**The bell for lunch rang and we got up and walked hand and hand to the lunch decided to skip getting food and went straight to where the rest of the family already sat.**

**I pulled Bella into my lap and looked at my siblings,they all sat with proud smiles on thier faces.**

**"I'm assuming you heard?" I asked they nodded happily,I sighed and Bella leaned back agianst me.**

**"Sorry ,but they deserved it" Bella commented ,closing her eyes in an attempt to keep calm.**

**"Oh we know we were in the addience." Jasper said,I held back a laugh at the thought of my siblings cheering for us as we fought.**

**"So,are they like the what they consider to be the cool kids or what?" Bella asked her eyes still shut.**

**"Well yea,and I'm glad someone finally put them in their place." Alice said smiling. Bella grinned happily,she seemed so tranquil that I would kill anyone that bothered her.**

**I closed my eyes and buried my face in her hair,I felt surprisingly stress free,I havent felt like this since I was like five.**

**"Awww look its the demon couple." I heard the snotty vioce of lauran slither to us.**

**"now what?" Bella sighed ,opening her eyes she looked at luaran boredly.**

**"I saw what you did to Jessica and Mike and just wanted to tell you that I'm the only one so far that isnt scared of you and to not push your luck." Lauran stood there for a second waiting for a response.**

**"Well then..." Bella took out her blade and started examing it before pionting it at her.**

**"I'll just have to make you scared" I grimaced,here we go agian.**

**"I doubt that ,no gothic slut is going to make me scared" Oh great now Bella is mad. I locked my arms around Bella's waist and nodded to the guys.**

**Emmet and Jasper pinned Bella's arms to the cafateria wall while Rose and Alice pushed Laruan away.**

**I got up slowly,avioding everyones stares and stood infront of was tring to rip her arms out of my brothers hold ,I had to go up there and pin her shoulders down.**

**"Bella..." I said tring to tear her attention away from the retreating laruan.**

**"Bella,look at me" I said softly,she looked at me still furious,I have to calm her quick ,shes going to break our hold soon.**

**Leaning in I kissed her as hard as I could then pulled back at the sound of people wolf whistling and clapping.I turned around to see almost every guy in the place standing,clapping at us.**

**Turning back to Bella ,I saw she had calmed and grabbed her by the waist.**


	18. Chapter 16

**"We're ditching the rest of the day" I told my siblings pulling Bella out the door,I took her to the car but realized everyone else needed a way to get home as well.**

**"Edward ,why dont we just sit in the back of the jeep until school lets out" Bella suggested,I nodded and lifted her into the back climbing in after her .**

**We sat in silence for awhile,until I spoke up . **

**"Bella ,I no that we like eachother but I barely no anything about you besides that you like to fight and have anger issues" I said sighed but talked anyway.**

**She started at the begining telling me how her parents never had a good marrage to begin were consistently fighting and neglected her.**

**When she started to show how it was effecting her ,her parents finally took intrest,but it was to told me how she envyed all those kids that were spioled and happy and over the years it grew into hate.**

**Bella quietened as she spoke about finally taking the hate out on other people by would beat and threaten anyone that tried to show her sympathy,for she felt she didnt deserve it ,she couldnt earn her parents love so why should she have anyone elses?**

**She said that the blade she has is the one her father tried to kill her mother with when she was worst part she told me of is how her parents seemed to grow more happy as she became more distant.**

**Bella said that she didnt deserve to be happy and it was her fault that her parents over time she started to show hatred for them as well,because they became happy when she couldnt.**

**She finished off by saying that she gave up on trying to be happy all the time and just vioded out all of her emotions to try and stay strong.**

**She looked up and smirked "And because of how my dad treated my mom, I showed hatred towards all men and learned to fight show I could hurt them more efficently."**

**I smiled slightly and began to tell her about myself,I didnt have many problems ,I just felt different from everyone else .I would stay in my room constently,but soon became bored.**

**I told her how fighting became sort of a hobbie for me and that I had the knife for easy protection.I didnt show emotion to my family because they were all so happy and care free and wouldn't understand why I felt so different.**

**I didnt really know why I didnt fit in,I was just different,I loved to fight and mess with knives ,in fact,I informed her of the knife collection I had under my bed.**

**She listened through it all,and I felt like she was truley listening,taking it all in.**

**When I finished I looked at her and she smiled slightly.**

**"You know we are more alike then you know." She said staring up at the sky. I nodded,she turned around and sat between my legs.**

**I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her hands on top of mine and leaned back agianst me.**

**"You know Bella,you do deserve to be happy,and I'll do anything to see you happy" She sighed contently and scooted closer to me.**

**We stared at the sky looking at nothing in particular until Bella spotted our moved to the seats up front,everyone got in and it was unusally quiet.**

**When we got home me and Bella went strait to our battlefeild to relax after today.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Alices P.O.V**

**When we brought the video camera out and started filming Edward and Bella ,we thought we would catch them making out,so we would have black mail on them.**

**But no ,what we got were their life confesions,why they did what they did and why they were so got home and Edward and Bella went to the back yard ,perfect.**

**Esme and Carisle needed to see these,so we went to the livingroom ,I put the tape in while my parents got comfortable and hit play.**

**First it should us sneaking around the bushes and pionting the camera at Edward and you saw and heard Bella talking,we all listened,Esme was on the verge of tears and Carisle looked extremly sad.**

**Then Edward started talking,about halfway through we saw a flower pot fly infront of us and crash into the wall.**

**Shocked ,we turned in the direction it came stood Edward and Bella with murderous looks on their faces. **

**They didnt say a word, but stalked over to the took out the tape and snaped it in half while Edward stood in the corner looking at her.**

**"I was just starting to warm up to you and you pull a stunt like this" Bella said turning to us,her eyes grew wild with fury,I glanced at Edward pleadingly.**

**"What are we,todays entertainment! ,a sad story to fill your alls boredom!" She was furious and we all knew it.**

**"I'm not helping you this time,you might have taped us by accident but then you should the parents and that,I'm not defending you for." he said solemly.**

**My eyes widened in fear as I watched bella stalk to got up and stood infront of us ,a protective stance.**

**"Bella,I love you as my little sister ,but will not let you hurt my family." Emmet said looked like she was fighting some internal battle ,she kept clutching her head and mummering ' not them,please not them...' a look of realization crossed her face and she lifted her head up and whispered, 'me,of course it can be me'**

**Bella pulled out her blade,She looked at us with a sad smile on her face.**

**"This knife is the one my father used to try and kill my mother,and will be the one to make everyones life easier.I dont want to hurt the people that care for me,I just cant..." I didnt understand what she ment until she brought the knife to her throat.**

**"NO!" I heard Edward yell before he ran over to her,grabbing the knife he threw it across the room,holding her shoulders.I never knew Bella was so sad... Talk about turn of events.**

**"Dont ever try to kill or hurt yourself,your the only thing I have,you cant leave me!" He said started to shake her head crying.**

**"I don't deserve you or this family ,I was only a nusence to everyone,it's better if I end it permenetally." she said trying to move away from Edwards wouldnt let go ,just kept on holding her.**

**"You deserve everything,I will not let you do this...I-I love you" He said softly,we all heard it though .**

**Everybody stood stock still ,including Bella,her eyes looked glassed over ,like she didnt believe saw this almost as soon as she thought it herself.**

**He leaned down and kissed her passiantly ,enough to make everyone in the room look away,even pulled away and said once agian, " I love you Bella" he said it slowly as to help her understand.**

**" I love you too,Edward.." she said softly,Edward hugged her tightly and kissed her head.**

**"I want you to go upstairs,take a shower,and then get some sleep,and no arguing." he said smiling at the walked away muttering,"Just cause I said I love you dosent mean you can tame me.." **

**"What was that?" Edward asked,Bella said nothing and went upstairs. Edward turned to us with a goofy carefree smile on his face as if nothing ,one word,confusing! I swear they are bipolar!**

**"What?" He asked his eyes glazed over slightly,he went to the kitchen leaving us sitting there astounded.**

**"What just happened?" Emmet asked scratching his looked at each other for a moment until we realized,"Edward just said he loved bella they are offically togeather!" I squealed happily,I cant belive it my brother just admitted he loved someone.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Edward's P.O.V**

**I walked into the kitchen smiling loves me,Bella really does love me.I tried to forget that we just confessed our udying love for eachother infront of my family,and that Bella tried to kil herself...But who cares? I couldnt be happier.**

**Nobody bothered me or Bella for the rest of the day,Bella spent the day sleeping ,while I just got lost in my own world.**

**Note: Bella came late in the year so today is her last day of school.**

**It was tuesday morning,the alarm clock was beeping insesently.I shook Bella awake and turned off the alarm,Bella sat up and started mumbling...finally...last day of school... I chuckled,**

**"Your really cute when you wake up ,you know that?" I told her leaning my head agianst hers.**

**" I dont do cute,Cullen" she said with a smirk before pecking me on the lips,I deepend the kiss running my tounge along her bottom lip she happily granted enterance.**

**The door brust open revealing a very chipper looking Alice**

**"PDA! you all should really get a room" She said with a laugh.**

**"Alice ,this is my room,so do me a favor and get out ,NOW !" I said pionting to the door.**

**"Fine then ,I guess you dont want to know that we are going on a vacation to visit Carisle's family and we get to skip the last day of school." She said in a rush while bouncing.**

**"Hurry up and pack enough stuff for a two night stay at their house..." And as she turned to leave she stopped and looked at me ,worry clear in her eyes. "Edward you might want to warn Bella of Tanya..." I growled at her and she left in a hurry.**

**"Well I guess we should start packing.." I said getting up and grabbing my suitcase.I was trying to delay on telling Bella about Tanya,Tanya was a girl adopted into Carisle family,and since there is no blood relation she keeps flirting with me and wanting to be my girlfriend since I've known her.**

**I was just about finished when Bella spoke from inside our closet,**

**"So who is Tanya?" She asked stuffing a shirt in her case and closing it. Oh no ,why did she have to ask?**

**"Tanya is a girl,about your and my age adopted into Carisle's family..." I trailed off hoping it was enough ,but of course it was'nt.**

**"So then why did Alice say for you to warn me about her" She asked crossing her arms.**

**"...Tanya sorta likes me and has been throwing herself at me since I have known her,shes also very tarritorial ,and..." Bella cut me off,**

**"And she conciders you her territory?" she asked ,I nodded begging her to understand.**

**"Don't worry Edward,I wont hurt her until she provokes me." Bella said picking up her suitcase and heading out the bedroom.I hurridly picked up mine and followed her out.**

**"I know that she'll provoke you,I like that you fight,It's sorta a turn-on to me,my problem is that everyone else will have a problem with it." I told her,we were in the living room by now and she stopped to look at me.**

**"Your family is going to have to deal,as for you,I'm glad you like it"**

**She reached up,me being taller than her,and kissed me wrapping her arms around my went around her waist as I dropped the suitcase and I lifted her up so she didnt have to reach as far,she smiled agianst my lips, making me smile,I loved seeing her carefree and happy.**

**" Well looky here,they're actually happy" We broke apart and looked at Jasper,he was smiling a knowing smile.**

**"Yea,so what of it?" Bella's tone was harsh ,but her face told you she was only joking.**

**"nothing really,its just nice to see the demon couple with an angle inside of and ,a turn on Edward?" He laughed and ran out of the room,Bella close on his heels laughing as well.**

**I heard a crash and saw Bella bringing Jasper back to the room in a were smiling playfully,Bella tightened her hold slightly as Jasper tried to get free,she grinned devishly as she spoke.**

**"Me,the queen of demons,have an angle ?,never." Bella released him and he fell to the floor trying to regain his breath,but was smiling so I guess its safe to say that Bella made a new friend.**

**Jasper got off the floor and walked over to me,"She's one hell of a catch" He grabbed a siutcase by the door and went to Emmets Jeep.**

**"Come on Bella,lets head to Emmets monsterous jeep" I grabbed her hand and our suitcases pulling her with me.**

**Bella climbed in after me, and I pulled her down on my lap.**

**"Hey now,no PDA in my Jeep." Emmet said getting in the drivers side. We grinned at Emmet inoccently,and Bella turn and kissed me hard before pulling away and looked at Emmet all he did was shake his head and chuckle.**


	21. Chapter 19

**"So what was that crash we heard?" Esme asked as she and the rest piled in the Jeep,surprisingly there was still alot of room left.**

**"I was running from Bella,she jumped and had me in a headlock on the floor." Jasper said ,Esme looked at Bella held up her hands defensivly,"I didnt hurt him,we were only playing" she said smiling. Esme nodded ,smiling.**

**"And in Jaspers defense,he's a slow runner." She turned to Jasper and smiled sweetly,Jasper on the other hand decided to responed .**

**"Hey,Im not a slow runner,your just an inhumanly fast runner" He said,she grinned,"I'll take that as a complament" She said and closed her eyes,leaning back agianst me.**

**" You know what Bella?" Emmet said ,Bella opened one eye to look at him. "What Emmet" she asked,Emmet sat there for a minute before speaking.**

**"Im making you my new little sister" He said smiling hugely,Bella looked at him for a minute ,then started smiling happily,**

**"Thank you Emmet,where am I at on your sister ranking list?" She asked excitedly.**

**"Hmm your rated,AWSOME four and a half stars." He told her. Alice started speaking,wierd shes usally the only one talking **

**"But Emmet ,I thought me and Rose were the Awsome ones" She said pouting,Rose copied her.**

**"Calm down guys,I bumped you up to MEGA AWSOME, five stars"**

**Alice and Rose were bouncing in their seats with joy,I will never be able to understand Emmets ranking how Bella knew about them.**

**"Hey since Bella is your little sis,shes my little sister too!" Jasper said smiling**

**"Awsome ,I got a little sister that knows how to fight ,this rules." Jasper said happily.**

**Carisle and Esme were chuckling in the front poked her head up there ,"Whats so funny?" She asked,but she was grinning like she knew what it was already.**

**"Well,if Bella is your new little sister,dosent that mean Edward has to be her husband?" Carisle asked,I was a little embarressed,but then again,what would it hurt,Bella is everything I need.**

**Everyone was looking at me ,Grinning madly,I smiled and pulled Bella closer."I have no problem with that,do you Bella?"I asked her**

**"Nope,none at all" Everyone looked at us in shock for a long time before breaking out in a mixture of silly smiles on their faces,shaking their heads.**

**"Okay ,but nobodies propsing until you two turn eighteen." Esme said laughing alittle.**

**I looked out the window and saw that we had arrived.I nudged Bella to look out the gasped ,"Wow" I chuckled and lifted her out of the Jeep.**

**"I am perfectly capeable of getting out myself" She said with a fake proper accent.I leaned my head agianst hers,"I know you can handle yourself,I just like to touch you to much." She smiled slightly,pecking me on the lips and tried to distangled herself from I wasnt having that ,I pulled her to me and locked my lips with hers...**


	22. Chapter 20

**Eliza's P.O.V**

**I heard a Jeep pull up and looked ,My brother was here! Carisle was finally here! I called for my husband Jared and my sister Katrina as I steped out onto the porch and watched them come up,I saw Emmet carring his bags with a giant smile on his face,same old Emmet.**

**Rosalie walked up her usual style,modle like with Alice bouncing**

**excitedly after her, and Jasper smiled shyly.I smiled when my brother and his wife walked up the steps.**

**"Welcome family!" I said happily as I hugged them all.I pulled back and looked at them all,someone was missing.**

**"Where is Edward?" I asked as they hugged my husband and sister.**

**Esme looked at me happily ,as did the rest and they all turned to look behind them,we followed their gazes to see Edward and a girl I've never seen before, imbracing.I looked at them,then at the Cullens and back at them.**

**Jared grabbed Esme's hand,I grabbed Carisle's hand and Katrina herded the rest sat them down on the couch and in the chairs .**

**"Talk,Who is she I want to know everything about her before Tanya gets home." I told her,I didnt want Tanya finding out about this yet,it could get ugly.**

**"How long do we have until Tanya gets home?" Jasper asked**

**"We have about an fifteen minutes until she gets back "Jared told them.**

**Carisle started "Well,her name is Bella ,her parents sent her to live with us because she has a horrible temper and anger parents couldnt handle her."**

**"She came to live with us and was very criptic,she didnt like to be was Edwards mistake,they ended up beating eachother up so badly they needed medical attention." **

**"It was weird since then,they protected each other ,like when Emmet hurt one of Bella's injuries right after the fight Edward attacked him and when Emmet fought back Bella attacked him." We looked at them in shock.**

**"For the past couple of weeks they have been insepreable,they protected eachother like Bella gets mad it's dangerous,she can kill,literaly." He said looking down ,shaking his head.**

**"Edward is the only one that can calm her down,and latley they have become more then just friends,but that dosent change eithers I have noticed a more friendly side to me and my family,she always carries around a knife and is extremely strong,she can lift Edward with one hand."**

**"Oh and warning, if she ever starts growling and Edwards not around,go get him fast ..or you will get hurt." Esme intervined.**

**" Although ,Edward never leaves her side ,so that shouldnt be a problem..." Carisle trailed off as he looked at the door,Edward stood with his arms around ,who must be Bella.**

**"So I guess you all have explained about Bella and I" Edward said leaning agianst the wall,Bella still wrapped in his arms.**

**I smiled and walked over."Hello,I'm Eliza,you must be Bella" She nodded solemly,but Edward grinned and spoke for her.**

**"Dont worry,she just has to get used to you." he said,Bella shrugged.**

**The door brust open as Tanya walked in,she looked around the room and her eyes landed on pushed Bella out of the way as if she wasnt even there and threw her arms around Edward.**

**"Oh Edward! I missed you so much!" Tanya exclaimed hugging him grimmced and push her off of him.**

**Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Bella stiffen and we heard a growling sound emitting from her.**

**Carisle saw this and stood.**

**"Tanya,I'd like you to meet Bella,Edwards **_**girlfriend**_**" He strained the word girlfriend ,hoping she'd get the piont.**

**Tanya gave Bella a look over and turned to Edward,draping her arms around him,before she could speak,Bella's strained voice cut in.**

**" Get ...away ...from him" She said in a strange vioce shaking violently,Emmet got up and secured her arms behind her it seemed that they've been through this before. Tanya snorted "and who's gonna make me?" she asked walking up to Bella and pushing her shoulder with one finger "You?"**

**Bella started tugging away from Emmet,tring to get free,Bella was acctualy snaping her teeth at Tanya.**

**"Let me go Emmet,I just wanna bash her head in" Bella said in an overly sweet vioce.**

**Everyone looked worried but Tanya,she didnt get the piont Bella turned to Emmet,"Em would you hand me that spoon,I want to give Tanya a message."Emmet beinging confused accutaly released her.**

**She went charging at Tanya,but at the last second Edward got infront of her and they went crashing to the seemed blind by anger,Edward pinned her to the ground but she kept struggling on.**

**"Bella come on,outside now." Edward said as he struggled to get her outside,we followed and watched as Bella and Edward fought They looked like they werent holding anything back either.**

**Edward put a hard blow to her stomatch and she knock his legs out from under him.**

**"Why are they fighting?" Jared said appaled ,Esme looked at him evenly "When Bella's anger gets this bad there is only one way to fix it" She said. "Fighting" Carlise finished.**

**"Edward is fighting her out of love ,and he is the only one that can handle her blows ,the only one strong enough,Bella needs to fight and she knows she cant kill him, she needs him,but has to fight either way or she will kill Tanya." Jasper said.**

**This was all so strange to me ,but the cullen family seemed to think it was no big deal.**

**"So ,do you guys like Bella" I asked, turning to face them.**

**"Hell yeah shes awsome! " Emmet said smashing his fist with Jaspers. Alice spoke excitedly about how she had this great sense of fashion and could make anything look good,but she didnt like attention so she wore manily black.**

**"I love her,she makes Edward happy,hes been so depressed for so long..." Esme trailed off sighing.**

**"I think the only problems we have had,was the near suicide attempt..." My eyes widend,but they just shook their heads,a signal for me to just drop it.**

**"That... and we think both are bipolar..."Rosealie said, Everyone chuckled at her statement and looked back to the two fighting, Edward had her on the ground as she struggled to get up,and Bella kicked him off of her...one word ouch! Tanya seemed to have dissapeared now that she pissed Bella off.**

**"I guess it's a good thing I brought my medical bag,seems like they're gonna need it." I heard Carlise mutter.**

**We watched until atleast one in the morning,when they finally stopped,Esme told everyone to go to bed saying that they can handle themsevles,and that we needed sleep.**

**Now **_**that**_** was an interesting first impresion,I really hope Tanya got the point.**


	23. Chapter 21

**Edward's P.O.V**

**I sat up slowly and looked at Bella,she was looking at me.**

**"Feel better now?" I asked smiling alittle,she tried to smile but it looked more like a mangled frown.**

**Surprislingly I could move but I could tell my torso was completly destroyed.I moved over to her quickly,and tried to help her,she pushed me away,"No,dont try to comfort me,lets just ...pretend this never happened and act like we normally do." She said as she sat up.**

**"Well,if you want me to act normally..." I pulled her to me grinning ,she smirked putting her arms around my neck and pulling herself closer.**

**"Now mister Cullen,arent you scared of the Demon girl?" She asked playfuly. **

**"Well if your the Demon Girl,I'm your Demon Guy" I told her , smiling she kissed me deeply,bella pushed me down so that I was laying on my back.**

**"Now,what is my little Demon gonna do to me?" I asked looking up at her.**

**"Whatever he wants." She said laying down on top of me,I looked at her in shock.**

**"Your letting me tell you what to do?" I asked in nodded,grinning.**

**I leaned up and kissed her softly before pulling away.**

**"I want you to stay here,with me and sleep,good night my little Demon.**

**Edward's P.O.V **

**I woke to the sun shining above us,I remebered the events from last down at Bella she looked so peaceful in her sleep ,but I had to get her off the ground.I gently shook Bella telling her that she needed to get growled at me and sat up,but not before I saw her wincing.**

**We both groaned in pain,there is no way we can make it up those steps.**

**"Bella,we can barely move,would you mind Emmet carring you to the house?" I asked carefully,I know how she dosent like people touching her,but to my suprise she nodded.**

**"Emmet,Jasper!" I called into the house,both of then came out of the house and wearily walked to us. They stopped infront of us and looked down.**

**"Uh,Emmet,would you mind carring me to the house?" Bella asked , looking up at my bear of a brother,he eyed her carefully,she sighed.**

**"Em ,I'm not gonna hurt you,I cant even move.." Bella trailed off as Emmet quickly scooped her up in his arms.**

**"Don't worry little sis,you dont way a thing,but I gotta say you got some muscle on ya" Bella laughed,that was the first time Bella had ever laughed a true happy laugh.**

**"Need some help up bro?" Jasper asked ,I nodded and he pulled me up and helped me walk to the house behind Emmet,We walked in and noticed everyone there,except Tanya and helped me to the couch ,and Emmet sat Bella next to me.**

**We looked up at everyone,they were shaking their heads at us,but they were smileing,so that was good.**

**"I think you guys might need this" Carlise said ,tossing his bag to us. We smiled,"You know us too well Carlise" Bella said turning to me.**

**"So who hurts more?" She asked grinning,I rolled my eyes and pionted to her."Don't think I didnt see you wincing" I said smileing smugly.**

**"Yeah but if I do recall I think I kicked you in the neck,that bruise is gonna be hard to hide" Bella pionted to my neck,and true enough my neck had a giant bruise on it.**

**I turned to Carlise " Well,since we didnt use knives this time we shouldnt be **_**to**_** bloody. "He chuckled,while Eliza,Jared and Katrina looked at us in shock.**

**Shaking my head,"It's a long story,but they know it,they saw it-"I turned to them"We arent that oblivious" My family looked at us in surprise and then started to laugh.**

**"Okay,guys why dont you two go get cleaned up" Esme suggested ,I was feeling better I could probably walk but Bella didnt look to good.**

**"I dont want to get up" She complained ,I chucked handed her the bag and picked her up bridal style.**

**"Come on, Demon girl,can't stay on that couch forever." I carried her down the hall and into my-well our room,she'll probably be staying in it anyway.**


	24. Chapter 22

**Alice's POV**

**I watched them walked down the hall and go into Edwards room.**

**"Aww,they are so cute!" I exclaimed.I was so happy that Edward was happy.**

**" What did Edward mean calling Bella,Demon girl" Katrina asked,I smiled.**

**"That was what they called Bella in school it just stuck with them,Edwards the Demon guy and togeather they are the Demon usually call them the angry couple though." I explained,**

**"Yeah you should of seen it,Bella can fight,aaannnnnnd shes hot!" I smacked Emmet on the head. "Emmet ,Bellas Edwards girl,and supossivly your sister,so cut it out!" Jasper said shaking his head at we started telling stories about what happened with the last fight,and I must say ,Eliza,Katrina and even Jared looked afraid.**

**Tanya walked into the room and looked around,"Where is Edward?" she asked standing infront of us.**

**"Right here,why?" Edward was standing n the hallway his arm securly around Bella's waist. Tanya glared at Bella and Bella glared back daggers .**

**Edward pulled Bella over to the couch and sat down pulling Bella in his lap. "What do you want Tanya?" he asked while playing with Bella's hair. Tanya got a sly smirk on her face as she sat in the chair across from them.**

**I noticed my family watching the scence cautiosly,everyone looked nervously back and forth between our angry couple and Tanya.**

**"So,how did you two meet?" She asked ,Bella smirked and spoke, "Well ,lets see,I was sent to live with the Cullens because I am dangerous,I triped on the way in and Edward caught me,at the time I hated people touching me so I threatened him,oh and then we tried to slit eachothers throats!" Bella said in an exaggeratingly happy vioce.**

**"Oh my Edward ,I didnt know you liked phycotic wemon!" Tanya said in a fake disbelief tone. Bella stiffened and Edward kissed her neck,she relaxed agian.**

**"Well looks like he does so I guess you cant be a canidate,you need to be phyco not a slut ,sorry." Bella said this in the most apoligic vioce ,I almost belived she felt were all trying to stiffle our laughter,it wasnt working.**

**Bella turned and pionted to Edward before kissing him deeply,she pulled away and pionted to Edward agian "Mine" was all she said leaning back agianst him.**

**Tanya humpfed and stomped off somewhere,I smiled and looked at Bella,she looked triumphent and it looked like Edward was trying to hold back his laughter.**

**"I love you" He mummered ,buring his face in the crook of Bella's neck, "I love you too"Bella sighed closing her looked like a masterpiece,I wish I had a camera,wait I do! .**

**I pulled it out of my purse and took the picture while everyone else walked off to give them some privacy,I giggled and ran to my room.**

**Edward's P.O.V**

**I felt someone shaking me and Bella,I opened my eyes to see Alice looking at us as Bella woke up.**

**"You guys fell asleep on the couch ,it's time for dinner" She said softly ,I guess as to not agitate Bella.I nodded and I felt Bella sit up and get off my lap,she turned around and held out her hand a groggy smile on her face.**

**Taking her hand ,I got up ,she seemed to be fighting sleep agian,I had to find some way to wake her up,hmmmm...**

**I leaned in and kissed her softly,she responed immmedetly,I pulled back and grined at the dazed look in her eyes.I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dinning room.**

**The table was very large and I noted that Carlise ,Esme,Jared, Eliza and Katrina were on one half of the table while us kids were on the Tanya was between Rose and Emmet so me and Bella sat side by side.**

**There was a large amount of food scattered on the table and once Carlise said it was okay we all dugged in.I used one hand to eat as the other one was holding Bella's hand.**

**Bella leaned in and spoke quietly so nobody would hear. "Edward,would you show me that knife collection when we get home?" I noticed how she called my house her home as well and it made me happy.**

**"No problem,I might even give you a few." Her eyes lit up as she smiled,I kissed her hand and turned back to my had went quiet and we looked was staring at us in a very weird way.**

**"What,did my knife fall outta my pocket of somthing?" Bella asked confused of their staring.**

**"Bella Edward,we were talking to you and Emmet even yelled your names and you were oblivious to it." Esme said ,I looked at Bella and she shrugged so we went back to was quiet for a few minutes then slowly the conversations started agian,but I did notice Tanya glaring at Bella the majority of the time.**

**"So guys,we havent seen you in so long ,whats been happening?" Katrina asked. Alice and rosealie shot into a story about all the new fashions that have arrived.**

**"Girls settle down,everything has been great Katrina " Carlise said chuckling at the two pouting girls.**

**"What about you guys?" Jared asked looking at Emmet and Jasper.**

**"Things have been awsome since Bells got here!,that reminds me,Bella would you have a wrestling match with me?" Emmet looked like a kid in a candy store,Bella chuckled.**

**"How much you way Em?" She asked,He told her about 170 of pure nodded and got up pulling Emmet to the living room.**

**"Stand still and it wont hurt." As soon as she stoped talking Bella fliped Emmet and pinned looked at her in shock,as did I,Emmet was Heavy!**

**"Danm Bella!" Emmet said as Bella helped him grinned,and they walked back to the table ,Bella sat down,and I wrapped an arm around her waist.**

**"That was was unbelieveable ,love." I said kissing her laughed happily.**

**"I'll wrestle you Emmet,I'll go easy on you though,you might have bulk but you dont have the endurence to handle my punches like Edward does" Bella laughed. Emmet rolled his eyes at her and laughed.**

**"Thats a hell of a girl you got Eddie" Emmet said ," Emmet ,dont call me Eddie,and yea,I know " I said laughing.**

**"So Bella,are your parents okay with you being with Edward?" Tanya said in an off-hand tone,Everyone was quiet,Bellas face was blank but you saw the hurt in her eyes.I hugged her to me as her body shook with rage and sadness ,mangeled growls comming from her.**

**Suddenly Alice stood up glaring furiously at Tanya "What is your problem Tanya! do you have nothing better to do then be a bitch to people ,no wonder Edward never liked you! hes with Bella get over it! And if you ever speak to Bella with ANYTHING less then respect ,I will be the one to bash your face in!" She yelled at her,Tanya glared at her before getting up and leaving.**

**I silently thanked Alice ,Bella pulled out of my arms slowly ,and got up walking to Alice,Bella wrapped her arms around her and Thanked her,Alice hesitently wrapped her arms around Bella and they stayed like that until Bella pulled away.**

**Bella thanked her agian before walking out of the room.I followed her to make sure she was alright.**


	25. Chapter 23

**APOV **

**I watched as Bella left the room,Edward following silently after.I had the biggest smile on my face possible,Bella hugged me! I'm so happy I could cry.**

**"That was...interesting."Eliza said standing to clear the table,we all helped our minds in different places.**

**"I got an idea,because this is our last night here,how about we do a movie night?" Esme asked breaking us out of our thoughts,I squealed loudly as everyone nodded and went to go get movies.I dashed to my room and started looking through movies,I picked out, **_**The Mummy, Titanic,Handcock,The hills have eyes,**_** and**_** shrek the 3rd**_** for fun.I picked up a bunch of pillows and blankets and hurridly walked to the Living room.**

**I put the movies on the TV and speard all the blankets and Pillows out so that everyone is comfortable. Walking into the kitchen I asked Esme to get some drinks and for Jasper to make a couple bowls of popcorn.**

**As they worked on that I grudgly asked Tanya to join us ,but thankfully she declined,"Now all I got to do is find our demon couple"**

**I said to myself.I walked down the hall to Edward and Bellas room and knocked.**

**"Come in" I heard Bella say as I slowly opened the door .Bella was sitting in Edwards lap and Edward was trailing kisses up and down her neck.**

**"Aw ,so cute"I said,Bella giggled and Edward chuckled."What do you need Alice?" Edward asked **

**"Well we're doing a movie night/slash talk to family night,and were wondering if you two would like to join us." Edward looked at Bella and she nodded,they got up and followed me out.**

**The living room had everyone except the adults."Where the rents?" I asked as I ploped down on the floor. "They wanted to let us kids have our fun without their supervision." Rosealie said.**

**"Awsome,hey guys would you mind if I asked Carlise and Esme to adopt me?" Bella asked jokingly,everyone looked at her and shook their heads.**

**"That be Awsome Bella" Emmet said ,Bella smiled and cuddled closer to Edward ,they were laying on the couch ,Bella on top of Edward,it was the cutest thing was once agian playing with Bella's hair,Jasper noticed too.**

**"Dude,do you have some type of fasinaction with Bella's hair?" He asked,Edward nodded his head slightly and chuckled. " So you only like me for my hair?" Bella asked mock seemed we were forgetting about the movies.**

**Edward shook his head and whispered somthing to Bella I didnt catch but whatever it was,it made her blush!**

**" Oh My God ,Edward ,shes blushing! what did you say?" I asked,he shook his head laughing,and pulled Bella closer.**

**"Bella what did he say?" Rosealie asked looking at her, Bella's eyes were glazed over."My..Trail...Curve...Rounded"Bella stuttered, I had know idea what she was talking about but Edward seemed very amused .**

**"Dude! Bellas stuttering,bravo Edward,you got the power!" Emmet said smashing his fist with seemed to have come out of whatever trance she was in,Glaring playfully at Edward she said,**

**"Well,Cullen,two can play that game" Bella whispered something to him and when she pulled back to look at him his eyes were filled with nothing but lust,it was creepy seeing your brother in this state truthfully.**

**Edward grabbed Bella and kissed her in a way that should only be used behind locked pulled back breathing hard.**

**"Your a demon suductress you know that right?" He asked his breathing returning to normal. Bella had a triumphant smirk on her face."Alright Bella!" I said hugging her ,She deffenitly had a power over him,no doubt.**

**Esme walked into the room then"Whats going on in here?" she asked.**

**"We're currently watching Edward tackle Bella cause he lovvvvves her" I smiled.**

**"You might need to splash Eddie here with some cold water,Esme" Jasper said dodging a pillow Edward looked at Edward and she could practically feel the lust radiating off of him as he stared at Bella. **

**Esme chuckled ,walked away ,and came back with Carlise in tow,she pionted to Edward and he walked up to Edward and put a hand on Edwards shoulder,Edward broke his gaze from Bella and looked at him.**

**"Son,either you and Bella sleep in different rooms tonight,or you go and take a **_**very **_**cold shower,now" Edward nodded and left,once the door shut we all busted out laughing,even Esme,eventhough she was trying to hide it.**

**" I feel sorry for Edward,your mother does the same thing to me,so I know how he feels" Carlise said chuckling,we stared at Esme in shock and she smiled ,but before we could ask anything Carlise intervined.**

**"Alright kids,off to bed,goodnight."He said ,we all went to our rooms,one thing is for certian Bella,is Awsome!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Edwards POV**

**I woke up to a pounding on my door, "Eddie,Bells wake up!" Emmet yelled,I groaned and sat up,pulling Bella with sighed but got up,we opened the door and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Jasper,Emmet and Alice were already there eating breakfeast,Esme was cooking.**

**"Morning" Bella said monotoniously,Alice ,Emmet and Jasper looked up in acknowledgement,Their eyes grew wide. "What?" I asked ,Esme was carring a plate of pancakes to the table and almost dropped them when she looked at us.**

**"Dears ,look at what your wearing" Esme said ,I looked down and noticed I only had on my boxers and Bella was wearing a sports bra and a pair of tight boy looked at eachother,and looked at the ,we got up went to my room changed and came back out.**

**"Sorry,we're not morning people." I said ,they nodded in understanding,we werent hungry so me and Bella packed our stuff in Emmets jeep and went to sit on the couch until it was time to leave.**

**I guess we must have dozed off ,because Jasper woke us up saying it was time to walked hand in hand outside where we said goodbye to Eliza and the others .They seemed to like** **Bella , except Tanya ,who was still glaring at Bella ,but we ignored her.**

**I helped Bella into the Jeep and pulled into my lap as we waved goodbye to Carlise sister.**

**"I like...most of them" Bella commented, We all smiled ,glad Bella was warming up to other people.**

**Carlise's phone rang and he answered "Hello...yes...oh fine she acttually is rather friendly...oh..ummm..well...maybe we can work somthing out...come by around two...alright. He hung up with a worried look and glanced at Bella.**

**"Who was that?" Bella asked,her tone sighed and looked out the window. "That was your mother and father, Bella... they want you to go home..." He said quietly,everyone looked at Bella worriedly,she was unmoving her face blank,eyes cold,but I could see her shaking alittle.**

**We pulled into our driveway alittle while after,nobody spoke,they were all solem and worried about hadnt said a word ,only sat on the couch as soon as we got home,she stared at the wall.**

**I curled her up in my arms and rocked her back and forth,I dont know how much time had passed but then the doorbell rang,everyone was in the living room and Alice open the door not saying a word to then as they sat down.**


	27. Chapter 25

**"Hello Charlie,Renee" Esme said trying to be polite,but even she was fighting to do so.**

**"Hello Esme,I suppose you know why we are hear?" Esme nodded as did the and Renee looked at Bella curled in my arms with shock and anger.**

**"I thought I told you not to touch my dau-" Charlie was cut off by a knife being thrown past his head,Charlie looked at Bella with shock.**

**"Do you want to finish that sentence now**_** dad**_**?" Bella asked glaring at the uncurled herself from my arms and righted herself on my lap.I ran my hands up her back trying to get her to calm down and relax,she was extremly tense.**

**Bella got up and walked over to where the knife had landed and picked it up,she walked over to Charlie and dropped it in his lap, "look fimilar?" Charlie looked at it and his eyes widened as did Renee's.**

**"Bella ...your coming home" Charlie said slowly ,he stood up with Renee and he took Bella by the hand,she tensed and I wrapped my arms around her waist.**

**"Shes not going anywhere,and my sibling here, will agree" I said,Emmet and Jasper stood on either side of me as well Alice and Rose,they nodded.**

**"Bella is our daughter,she is coming with us!" Charlie said ,as he started to pull on Bella,I saw her hand close around his wrist in an iron grasp.**

**"Bella,listen to me,breaking Charlie's wrist wont help anything" I told her ,her grip loosend .Charlie looked at us in amusment,"Bella isnt that strong,please,its just her temper." He said amusment in his eyes,we shook our turned to Emmet who nodded silently and stood infront of grabbed his arm and fliped him,Charlie and Renee's eyes widened in shock.**

**"You know nothing about me, neither of you,these people know more about me than you ever did! and **_**nothing **_**is going to take me away from them!" Bella growled.**

**Renee looked between me and Bella ,then the rest of my siblings and then finally Carlise and Esme,she sighed and took Charlie's hand.**

**He looked at her questioningly. "Charlie,if we take her away she will be worse than before,Bella's right,we cant take her away." She said sadly.**

**They looked up at Bella once more before turning to my parents, "Carlise,Esme you have our premission to ...adopt Bella" Renee said.**

**Looking at her in shock they nodded ," Goodbye everyone" Charlie said ,and then he and Renee left.**


	28. Final Chapter

**A few mintues passed of everyone standing there before Bella was lifted up in the air by Emmet "Bella,your staying!" He exclaimed as he spun her looked so happy,Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.**

**"I'm staying!" Bella said happily as Emmet put her down,only to be bombarded by my siblings with hugs of ran over to Carlise and Esme and hugged them togeather.**

**"Thank you!" she sounded as if she were going to cry,my parents looked down at her with nothing but love and happiness in their eyes as they hugged her back.**

**Bella walked over to me ,and we looked at eachother for a moment, before I lifted her up,she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck as she hugged herself to me,I wrapped my arms around her and burried my face in the crook of her neck.**

**We stayed like that for what seemed like hours before she pulled away and kissed me,it held love and thankfulness ,and I couldnt have been happier.**

**Breaking apart, she jumped down and turned to my family,happily watching us.**

**"Im STAYING!" she cheered as did everyone else,and now we got a new member of the family.**

_**THE END**_

_**Well there you go people. this stuff has been crowding my computer for a while, so why not put it up?  
**_


End file.
